Literatura Afro-Latina
Background Garifuna, Cafuzo, y Zambo son unas de las palabras que se refieren a los afrolatinos, y los afro-latinos se definen como "los latinoamericanos de ascendencia africana significativa." Los afrolatinos se produjeron alrededor de los siglos XV y XVI, cuando los españoles y portugueses trajeron a las personas de orígenes africanos a las Américas. Los que eran directamente de África occidental llegaron a América Latina como parte del comercio de esclavos en el Atlántico. La mezcla de estas culturas africanas con las culturas española, portuguesa, francesa e indígena de América Latina ha producido muchas formas únicas de lenguaje, religiones, música y literatura. La literatura se define como, "arte de la expresión escrita o hablada", Por lo tanto, la literatura afrolatina es literatura producida por individuos afrolatinos. Muchos autores afro-latinos relacionan sus obras con temas comunes.El autor Richard L. Jackson encuentra que muchos escritores afro-latinos se enfocan en su sentido del humanismo y la identidad cultural. Escritores Afro-Latinas La identidad personal es un tema recurrente en las obras de la literatura afrolatina en general. El concepto de identidad también se encuentra en las obras de Nicolás Guillén, un poeta cubano de ascendencia africana y europea. Nicolás ha sido titulado el poeta nacional de cuba, y en sus poemas: a la moda, canción del bongó, y balada de los dos abuelos, el destaca su herencia. El poema, "Cancion del bongo" está escrito en los estilos literarios hispanos y de África occidental, por lo tanto, muestra la combinación de culturas que es su ser. Nancy Morejón es una conocida poeta afrocubana. Sus obras también siguen el tema de la identidad. Además de las referencias a su identidad afrolatina como en 'La Mujer Negra', el trabajo de Nancy Morejon también presenta temas como su identidad como mujer en "Instrucción de la Mujer". Guillén sirvió como mentor para Nancy, y por lo tanto una gran influencia. Nancy también abordó temas sociales y políticos en su literatura y usó su plataforma para llamar la atención sobre la igualdad social en todas las razas y géneros. The 'Darkening' of Latin American literature Manuel Zapata Olivella, quien es descrito como '“the dean of black Hispanic writers', fue un autor Afro-Colombiano. Sus trabajos se centraron en el tratamiento y la opresión contra los negros. Es conocido como el primer autor en exaltar su identidad afrocolombiana. 'Manuel Zapata Olivella and the 'darkening' of Latin American Literature'es un libro de Antonio Tillis que explica la introducción de los afrodescendientes en la literatura latinoamericana; La comunidad afro-latina es a lo que se refiere el "oscurecimiento" en el título. Según el libro, his longevity and impressive list of multigenre works have inspired many young Latin American writers of African descent, who regard him as the generative source of their literary heritage". Orivella es también un autor que reflexiona sobre su identidad en sus obras. "Este autor se centra en los personajes indígenas, pobres, cuando muestran su" etiqueta social "y la raza a la que pertenecen". Quince Duncan es reconocido como el primer autor afrocaribeño de Costa Rica. Dos de sus novelas, hombres curtidos y los cuatro espejos, representan la intolerancia cultural que experimentó debido a su origen étnico.